100 Theme Drabbles: The Moments You Never Saw
by T.C. Devlin
Summary: 100 themed drabbles. The moments on the boat, the train, and in the palace that the movie never showed you between Anya and Dimitri. R&R please!
1. Childishness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Anastasia, but $20 and a cookie could fix that...**_

**Theme 1: Childishness**

**265 words**

* * *

Dimitri checked his watch and looked across the train cabinet, Vlad had gone to take care of some paper work which left him alone with Anya until his return. Dimitri's eyes rested on the girl who was sleeping on the seat across from him. Anya was just so... obnoxious. Everything she did was to spite him; he relived the constant disobedience, the name calling... the dog.

He was surprised he hadn't hurled himself off the train yet. He watched the sleeping devil and for a moment, everything was silent. He noticed that she wasn't so bad when she was sleeping; quieter for one. She looked so young, more like 16 rather than 17, and she definitely didn't give off the same immature attitude she did when she was awake.

Dimitri smiled a little and let himself fall under her spell; she _was_ beautiful, and funny... when the jokes weren't directed at him... and well, charming. He let out a repressed sigh as the girl across from him slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the small quarters, reacquainting herself with her surroundings. She noticed Dimitri and for a short second, their eyes met.

She tossed her hair and crossed her arms in front of her, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing." he scolded with an exasperated look. _Nevermind_, he thought dismissing all the good he had just found in her, _she'll always just be a brat_. And then he rolled his eyes and checked his watch again. Trying to distract himself from his last thoughts, _I__t would never work between us anyway._

* * *

(**A/N) Thanks for reading!!!!! I should be updating soon and I'll definitely take suggestions for themes for the rest of the drabbles. I really hope you all liked it, and **_**PLEASE review!!!!**_


	2. Fashion

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Anastasia, just the stories that filter from the depths of my imaginatio_****_n._**

**Theme 2: Fashion**

**457 words

* * *

**

Anya hesitated to look at herself in the mirror, was any of this really happening? She was in Paris; trying on expensive gowns to wear to fancy restaurants in the most romantic city in the world. Everything felt like a dream, like it could vanish at any moment if she kept her eyes closed for too long. A knock on the dressing room door pulled Anya from her thoughts and she finished zipping the back her dress.

Dimitri's annoyed, impatient voice filled the room, "Are you ready yet? _God!_ How long can one person take to put on clothes?!"

_AH! He is such a crybaby,_ she thought as she whipped around to the door and pulled it open hastily. She walked out; a sarcastic remark on her tongue, when the sales associate pulled her in front of a mirror, drowning her in compliments with a thick French accent.

Anya looked at her reflection in the mirror, the dress was beautiful, but she wasn't sure it looked right on her. She was an orphan, her hair was in a messy ponytail, her skin didn't glow like a princess... this plan was never going to work, she couldn't pass for royalty. She turned to Vlad and shrugged, hoping for his opinion.

He scratched his goatee and rested a hand on one of his round cheeks, "Anya, you're young and beautiful, does the dress really make a difference?"

Anya sighed and turned her attention back to the mirror, "Oh, I don't know; how am I supposed to pick the right one?!" She grimaced in the mirror and turned back to see that Vlad was no longer leaning against a wall behind her, she searched the room only to see Dimitri, who was sitting in a chair by the door, staring out the window into the city.

But when she turned, she caught his attention.

"Wow," he raised an eyebrow and studied the girl in front of her. She_ looked_ like a princess, and he spoke before he could stop himself, "You look... beautiful."

Anya blinked a few times before staring intently at the floor, still letting Dimitri's words sink in. He quickly tried to cover his slip up, mentally slapping himself for speaking his thoughts out loud, "Um, I'm going to meet Vlad outside, come out and meet us when you're finished."

Anya nodded and went back to the dressing room to change back into the outfit Sophie had bought her the day before. She went to buy the dress and as the clerk rang her up; he asked her what sealed the deal and made her decide on that dress. Anya watched the dress dreamily as he put it into a bag and whispered, "He said I was beautiful."

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading!!! I hope you guys liked it!!! Review please!!! **


End file.
